warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Society of the Scythe
Which means no-one can invade it without a large force. Count the Order of the Darkest Night out of invasions. --Lither 08:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) But we are open to alliances... --Lither 09:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Good luck trying to conquer us if you don't want to be in an alliance. --Lither 09:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll sell you some. We aren't stupid. We are almost certainly going to attempt to conquer Daine, so being defeated by our own weapons is an irony we will not bear. --Lither 10:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) haha, trust cultis.... i mean honest upstanding citizens to try to conquer daine :P, yeah constructing cruisers would take up a lot of room, judging by the space you could fit bout 3 or 4 on the ground at once --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol, dark seer, you built your area around where the Telanian Warlords Sword class Frigate Trus-scot crashed, while Vegas built his place around where the Ajax landed, its funky is you read your pages from my perspective Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) War, war, war. When Daine is filled with ashes, the Shield will rise from it's boundaries and seize control with it's allies. KuHB1aM 12:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... the Aegis could maybe pull off an invasion from the sea... marching through snowy wilderness like in their territory except 10x larger might make one too many causalities along the way. KuHB1aM 13:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... what he ↑ said. --Lither 10:27, March 30, 2010 (UTC) We haven't revealed that we are Chaos yet. Also, we too use Leman Russ Battle Tanks. Not commonly, but we still use them. See our page. --Lither 10:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Lol. What we lose in having very few Leman Russ', we gain in having the Outsiders, three times as many Valkyries (including variants) than we have pilots, not to mention technology, Basilisks an the Skyterror. I'll send you that message if and when we are revealed to be Chaotic (namely when someone notices that pus-ball that won't leave old Algy alone) and the Chaos Fleet is approaching. That way it will be logical for the Blade to have such a response. --Lither 10:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Woah Woah Woah Over 6 Million? Everyone else is below a million! I hope that's a typo because it's totally way out of line and unfair. KuHB1aM 21:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Bunch of baloney, man. You shouldn't completely control the PDF; rather you should be affiliated with it like NoFury has done with the Arbites. The PDF is a government force, not the personal military of a faction on some mining planet. KuHB1aM 21:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not majorly bothered, but in the event of a war (which will happen, lol), it'd be hard to avoid abusing the use of a superior amount of soldiers, and you never really stated that the Imperial Governor was a part of the Society, who is directly responsible for the raising, arming, and maintenance of a PDF. Plus I don't think authorities would allow him to join a faction anyway. But whatever. Since you've changed the number, it is now manageable. The 7 Million was the part I was worried about. KuHB1aM 21:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC)